Outer wear garments made from laminates comprising porous polymer membranes that are air permeable are known to provide good breathability, or moisture vapor transport through the fabric. Disadvantageously, under certain conditions the water resistance of air permeable garments may be reduced upon exposure to contaminants such as surfactants, sebum and the like. To overcome the limitations of these materials, the porous polymer membrane may be coated with a continuous layer of polymer coating to protect the material from contamination. The addition of the continuous coating may help maintain water resistance upon contamination, however, disadvantageously results in air impermeable materials which may decrease wearer comfort of the garment.